


Ralph's Big Mistake

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, What Was I Thinking?, What am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: Ralph screwed up. Hard. And now he has to try and fix it before it becomes permanent.





	1. Prolouge

           “Sorry, kid. I should have been there for you when you needed me. I shouldn’t have screwed with the machines. I shouldn’t have messed with how you wanted to live. I should’ve let you be yourself. I should’ve let you be free. I shouldn’t have tried to control you.” Ralph said at Vanellope’s funeral.

            “I- I saw her with the knife in the hand, but I assumed she was fixing her car. I should’ve asked about it, rather than making assumptions.” Shank said tearing up. “I was just about to propose to her. Why God, why us?”

           “I would normally ask, but instead I will just say my part. This is to sad a moment to interrupt.” Felix said. “We always imagine these things will happen to someone else. But of course, to the rest of the world, we are someone else.”

          “Well said Felix, well said. I remember when my friend Skylar attempted suicide.” Calhoun said in her strong yet sad voice. “We were distraught. I thought we might never recover, and when we did, I hoped nothing like that would ever happen again. I was ten. I’m now twenty-three. I thought my wish had come true. I was at Tapper’s when and saw her picking up a knife and walking out. I was too drunk to realize what was happening.”


	2. 2 Days Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph makes a big mistake.

Ralph was in the center of the internet, browsing ebay and checking what was new in BuzzTube, when he heard this on the mass TV “Breaking news: Reports of NPCs in the online game known as ‘Slaughter Race’ have been disappearing randomly. We do not yet know why, but advise players to play other games until the problem has been solved.”

_ ‘Vanellope! No!’  _ Ralph thought. ‘ _ I’ll get you out of there before you disappear as well.’ _

“-Including the famous Shank as well as Vanellope have started to randomly be gone.”

‘ _ No! I’ll get you out of there before it’s permanent. I hope this works’  _ Ralph ran as fast as he could to slaughter race and burst in. “Kid!” He cried.

“Ralph, we’re about to start chasing some of the last players still playing this game. Come back in five minutes.” Vanellope said.

“But you’ve been disappearing! I’m getting you out of here before your completely gone!”

“What are you talking about? There have been a lot of bugs lately. Those are just reboots to get the game up and running.”

“Seriously? Then why are, you, Shank, and a few others the only ones being affected?”

“We’re the only ones who matter.”

“That makes sense.”  _ ‘Time for plan B, Ralph. What was plan B again? Oh right. You were relying so hard on plan A that you didn’t come up with a plan B. Damn you Ralph. Okay, let’s head out here so one of those reboots doesn’t repeat the first movie, except permanent.’  _ Ralph headed out into the internet, and back to the Arcade.  _ ‘Plan B. What is plan B? I’ll go in at sundown- wait, that place doesn’t have sundown. I need to hack into the game. I know I can’t trust Spamly or Neckface, and they’ll just mess it up. I need to do it- no, Ralph, we are  _ NOT _ going back to Turbo. I need to hack it myself. No. We are absolutely not doing anything with that scoundrel. Ever. Period. _

_ Stop. Ralph, Turbo is a monster. So what if he knows the secret password to all code vaults. He’ll kill Vanellope if he gets the chance. And if he hacks, he  _ will _ get that chance. Okay. True. You don’t know the password. But there’s security footage. You can see that way. It’s programmed into Sugar Rush. True. You have shitty memory. But your phone has a recorder. Sure, you have barely a gigabyte of storage, but it takes about a second to enter the password. Oh no. It’s a modern game. It won’t have the same password as a 30 year old game. But what if it does? You still don’t have a clue how to hack. Fine. Go ahead. Break Turbo out of prison. Then you’ll both be in jail. Felix and the Nicelanders will be gameless, and Vanellope will be dead. Whoopdeedoo. Fantastic. Perfect plan. Perfect. Wait, why are my legs moving? Crap, my body is moving by itself. Fine. I’m doing it. I’m going to see King Candy.’ _

Ralph went to the underground area of Game Central. The prison.  _ ‘What am I doing? I’ll wind up in jail and Vanellope will end up dead. But this is my only option. If I don’t try, there’s a 100% chance that Vanellope will die. If I try this, then there’s only a 99% chance that she’ll die. I have to try.’ _


	3. Hacking... Hacking...

“Wreck it Ralph. The hero the first movie. The villain of Fix-it Felix, Jr. Why are you here? To mock me for my loss?” Turbo said, finally showing his true form.

“I need your help.” Ralph responded annoyedly.

“That’s a new one. What’s in it for me?”

“Vanellope.”

“Hmm… How do you mean?”

“I need you to get me into the Slaughter Race database and hack Vanellope out of there. Then, you’re free to whore her, torture her, or do whatever you want. One one condition: She stays alive.”

“Why was whoring her your first thought?”

“She’d hate that more than anything else.”

“Why?”

“She’s a lesbian. A lot has changed in eight years.”

“Perfect. But how do I get out of here?”

“I wreck it.” Ralph punched a hole in the prison bars.”

“Ooooooookaaaaaaayyyyy. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“You already are. If I had my way, you’d be burning in hell right now. But I need you. Remember, if Vanellope dies, you go to the hottest parts of hell. Deal?”

“Deal. I’m scared already.”

“Good.”

Ralph was going to head out to Game Central, but Turbo said “What are you doing? We’ll both be behind bars if you go out there with me. I had a tunnel I was working on, and you could make it fast.”

“Or I could go out there, grab a mind control syringe I made, and get sonic to blur us into the internet.”

“You have a mind control syringe?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Most people.”

“Oh.”

“Well, sounds good anyway. But I have a condition as well. You don’t lock me back up for a day after we do this.”

“Deal.” Ralph headed back to his pile of bricks and got his syringe. He then went back to game central and shoved it into Sonic’s neck. “Get Turbo into the internet without anyone knowing.”

“Yes, master Wrecker.” Sonic said right before turning into a blue blur, running into the prison, coming back out of the prison, going into the internet, and coming back to Ralph. “Anything more, master Wrecker?”

“Run as far from here as possible so you won’t be a convict when the serum wears off.”

“Yes master Wrecker.” Sonic then ran 3,000,000,000 miles away into a defunct, out of order game that he knew meant something to Litwak so it wouldn’t get unplugged.

“What took you so long?” Turbo asked when ralph got to the internet.

“Sonic almost broke free so I had go home to get an overdose of the stuff to keep him under my control, then he almost died so I had to get him back in his game, but then I realized I didn’t know which game he was from-”

“You know what? Never mind. Just show me where this slaughter race is so I can hack into it.” Ralph showed Turbo how to get to Slaughter Race. “This old thing?” Turbo said, thinking it was BuzzTube “This isn’t even a game, and besides, it’s been around since before Sugar Rush.”

“No,” Ralph said “This.” He pointed to Slaughter Race.

“That might be more challenging. First, we try the basic. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right A, B. No? Okay, now more challenging. Ralph, can you show me where to get google?”

“Sure.” Ralph showed Turbo to knowsmore “Slaughter Race cheat codes” he said when they got there.

“Sure thing, friends!” Knowsmore responded. They headed off to a Slaughter Race cheat site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry this took so long, my parents are both pastors, so I had a busy Christmastime.


	4. Hacking... Hacking...

“Wreck it Ralph. The hero the first movie. The villain of Fix-it Felix, Jr. Why are you here? To mock me for my loss?” Turbo said, finally showing his true form.

“I need your help.” Ralph responded annoyedly.

“That’s a new one. What’s in it for me?”

“Vanellope.”

“Hmm… How do you mean?”

“I need you to get me into the Slaughter Race database and hack Vanellope out of there. Then, you’re free to whore her, torture her, or do whatever you want. One one condition: She stays alive.”

“Why was whoring her your first thought?”

“She’d hate that more than anything else.”

“Why?”

“She’s a lesbian. A lot has changed in eight years.”

“Perfect. But how do I get out of here?”

“I wreck it.” Ralph punched a hole in the prison bars.”

“Ooooooookaaaaaaayyyyy. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“You already are. If I had my way, you’d be burning in hell right now. But I need you. Remember, if Vanellope dies, you go to the hottest parts of hell. Deal?”

“Deal. I’m scared already.”

“Good.”

Ralph was going to head out to Game Central, but Turbo said “What are you doing? We’ll both be behind bars if you go out there with me. I had a tunnel I was working on, and you could make it fast.”

“Or I could go out there, grab a mind control syringe I made, and get sonic to blur us into the internet.”

“You have a mind control syringe?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Most people.”

“Oh.”

“Well, sounds good anyway. But I have a condition as well. You don’t lock me back up for a day after we do this.”

“Deal.” Ralph headed back to his pile of bricks and got his syringe. He then went back to game central and shoved it into Sonic’s neck. “Get Turbo into the internet without anyone knowing.”

“Yes, master Wrecker.” Sonic said right before turning into a blue blur, running into the prison, coming back out of the prison, going into the internet, and coming back to Ralph. “Anything more, master Wrecker?”

“Run as far from here as possible so you won’t be a convict when the serum wears off.”

“Yes master Wrecker.” Sonic then ran 3,000,000,000 miles away into a defunct, out of order game that he knew meant something to Litwak so it wouldn’t get unplugged.

“What took you so long?” Turbo asked when ralph got to the internet.

“Sonic almost broke free so I had go home to get an overdose of the stuff to keep him under my control, then he almost died so I had to get him back in his game, but then I realized I didn’t know which game he was from-”

“You know what? Never mind. Just show me where this slaughter race is so I can hack into it.” Ralph showed Turbo how to get to Slaughter Race. “This old thing?” Turbo said, thinking it was BuzzTube “This isn’t even a game, and besides, it’s been around since before Sugar Rush.”

“No,” Ralph said “This.” He pointed to Slaughter Race.

“That might be more challenging. First, we try the basic. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right A, B. No? Okay, now more challenging. Ralph, can you show me where to get google?”

“Sure.” Ralph showed Turbo to knowsmore “Slaughter Race cheat codes” he said when they got there.

“Sure thing, friends!” Knowsmore responded. They headed off to a Slaughter Race cheat site.


End file.
